


A Good Night

by theevilleft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Motel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theevilleft/pseuds/theevilleft
Summary: chapter 1 - story/appropriate for most audienceschapter 2 - my first go at smut (still working on it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 - story/appropriate for most audiences  
> chapter 2 - my first go at smut (still working on it)

You close and lock the bathroom door, feeling half satisfied with the nest of vamps you and the boys had just cleared. You hated to admit how much you enjoyed hunting, the adrenaline really got you going. Nothing quite like slicing a head off a body to really make your day.

You slid your tight jeans down your legs and over your feet, taking your mismatching socks off along with them. You had dropped your jacket and hoodie on the bed you’d claimed in the motel room, but your t-shirt clung tight to your skin with the blood that hadn’t been caught by your jacket. You looked in the mirror at your sweaty torso, wondering if red could be your colour. You peeled the now deep crimson top from your body, revealing a plain black t-shirt bra to match your black boy short panties. Sometimes you wondered what it was that made you always match your underwear when you almost never had a pair of matching socks on.

You turned on the shower to the hottest setting it would go and turned back to face yourself in the mirror. Deciding not to wash your hair, you pulled it back into a loose ponytail. You didn’t enjoy washing your hair away from the bunker, it never felt worth it in the cheap motels with the crappy shampoo they put out for you. There was always a chance it could still get a bit more flesh stuck in it too. You slipped each thumb down either side of your pants and quickly removed them from your body. Almost before they reach your toes, you pinch your bra undone and hop into the shower.

* * *

After your shower, you wrap a towel around your boobs and unsurprisingly it only just reaches the bottom of your butt. You grab your pile of clothes and walk out of the bathroom, announcing the shower was free for whichever gladiator fought to win the prize that was a warm shower. Sam got there first. Dean made a snarky comment about Sam smelling worse, you just giggled because if anything Dean had more bits of vampire on him. You perched at the side of your bed closest to the wall, with your back to Dean. While grabbing a pair of green boy shorts from your bag next to you, you peered round to see if Dean was looking. In fact, he was, he had a look of almost embarrassment to see you looking back at him, but this was Dean, he showed very little of it if there were any at all. He quickly turned away, attempting to look as if he weren't interested in what you were doing. You took that to mean that he really wasn't, and slid your panties over your feet and on, bellow your towel, revealing as little as possible. Sure that a little more than you wanted had been shown to Dean. You continued by pulling your towel around your shoulders and used it as protection while putting on your green bra. With your underwear firmly on, you sat down to begin pulling your dark wash jeans over your calves. There was something in your head that told you it was fine to be in just your underwear around the boys, similarly to if you were in swimwear... right? You stood back up and yanked your jeans up your legs, having to pull much harder when they reached your butt. Followed by your t-shirt so you were fully dressed.

"Think that went well..." You broke the silence.

"What? Oh, the hunt!" Dean replied.

You giggled. "Yeah."

"Yeah, it was fine." Dean drifted off in his own thoughts. "Mm-hmm, fine." He said, inaudibly.

As Sam walked out of the bathroom, Dean ran into the shower as if the blood on him with was acid, causing you and Sam to share a puzzled look with a few "oh"s and "um"s.

And later followed by "Hey Sam, I'm gonna head out, find some takeout or something."

"That's cool, I was just thinking of doing a little more research. I'll let Dean know, can you grab me..."

"The usual?" You replied.

Sam nodded and with that, you left the motel room.

* * * 

Takeout in your hand, you stopped on your way to the motel room as Sam opened the door, glided out and shut it behind him.

"Hey Y/N, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam looked fairly serious, maybe worried.

"Of course Sam, what's up?" You spat out at him hoping everything was okay.

"Do you think, maybe, next time we go on a hunt, you could uh..."

You begin to frown at him. Unsure of what was coming, you nodded him to continue.

"...Get a separate room, to me and Dean?"

You pause in silence for no more than twenty seconds. "Did I, uh, do something? Or..."

"No, no it's not you, it's just Dean...he..."

"I swear that boy." You interrupted Sam. You then stormed into the room, and without a single word spoken you slung your bag over your shoulder and left with a slam of the door.

You quickly booked another room, a door down from Sam and Dean’s. Angry with Dean, you began mumbling to yourself about how rude and selfish he was. How he can change his mind in less than a second. Ugh.

You looked down at the takeout on the end of your bed, no waver in your anger, you thought of how not hungry you were now and how Dean didn't deserve the sweet smelling takeout you'd brought back.

There was a knock on the door. You stood up and headed toward the door, with a swift pull, you sighed. Dean. Unsure whether to shout at him or slam the door in his face, you were silent as Dean started to speak.

"Look Y/N, it's really..."

You handed him the takeout, aggressively enough to stop him talking.

"Goodnight, Dean." You raised an eyebrow and shut the door with him still stood in awe. You stayed stood at the door for a few moments after he left. You could hear his steps fade away as he went back to his room.

As you wandered back to your bed, you thought of turning in for the night, despite it being 8:30, you thought maybe an early night was just what you needed after today. With the comforter in one hand, there was a loud knock on the door. A similar tone to before but much heavier and much more agitated.

"Dean..." You said with a now more sympathetic sigh as you opened the door.

Before you even realised what was happening Dean's lips pressed into yours. Kissing you passionately, his hands brushed from your waist down to your hips. As your tongues tangled together, he pulled your body as close as he could to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working on the smut part of the fanfic please don't judge this is my first one.

You felt his muscular body flexing against yours. He grabbed your butt and you wrapped your legs around his body as he carried you through the door, closing it behind himself. Your hands ran through the short hair at the back of his head, you grabbed at it as you kissed him harder. Your body moved upwards as you roll your hips. Dean moved his hands around your lower back and gripped you tightly. He moved you over to the bed and bent over, lowering your body to the mattress.

You moved your hands from his hair to his belt buckle. He stopped you with one hand and then used both to strip you of your t-shirt. You smiled at him, cheekily, causing a twinkle in his eyes. Between heavy kisses you removed his jacket and t-shirt, he became more intense and began kissing your jaw. He moved down to your collarbone, nipping at it a little before continuing down to your left breast. He slid one hand underneath you writhing body to unhook the strap of your bra. It was gone quickly to the side of the room. He used his large, rough hands to knead each breast, as he kissed his way down from your belly button. When he reached your jeans, he quickly undid the button and zip and ripped them off to your ankles. You removed the jeans from your feet as Dean moved in order to give you room to do so. As you threw your jeans in the general direction of where your bra had gone, Dean all but leapt back up to kiss you again. 

While your hands roamed over Dean's back, he slipped one hand down your stomach and under your pants, making you squirm with pleasure. He circled your clit with one finger and moved down to use his palm, as he slid the same finger slowly through the dampness and inside you. Lips still intertwined with his, Dean began moving his finger back and forth, still slow. You gasped as he used two fingers and increased speed. He curled his fingers slightly to hit your sweet spot. You threw your head back with a deep breath and you could feel Dean's gaze becoming more intense. He felt you inch closer and closer to climax, he took his fingers to his mouth. Eyes locked, he licked your slick from his fingers. And with the same hand, he reached down to his jeans. Before he could reach his belt you beat him there. He looked up into your desire filled eyes and his lips crashed into your own as you removed his jeans, revealing his hard cock, pushing through his boxers. You felt a smile grow on your face with child-like excitement. Dean used a hand to pull his boxers just low enough and held himself at your entrance.

...


End file.
